


Lazy Sunday Kisses

by Charliesmusings



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Perhaps it's not quite M-rated, but I wanted to be quite certain. It's just racy kisses and fluffy boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Kisses

Todd was at his desk, studying chemistry intently, a pencil half in his mouth, half in his fingers, head ducked over the book. His sharp eyes were glued to the pages of text, but regardless, his mind was bored to hell and back. Every so often, he'd let out a hint of a groan so quietly, even he could barely hear it. Of course, in the silent room, Neil heard as well, but he didn't say anything. He understood that some days, you just needed to let out frustration verbally.

On the other hand, Neil was not even trying to concentrate on anything. He had his own chemistry textbook open in his lap, but his eyes weren't even grazing the text. Instead, he sighed softly, his eyes turning a little dreamy as he stared at his boyfriend's back. The golden sunlight hit Todd's cropped coif with such a perfect beauty, that it was intensely distracting. Neil's eyes traced the back curve of Todd's neck, and then to the small shoulder blades that protruded more than was perhaps normal, as the boy was so scrawny. By the time he remembered that his textbook was in his lap, and not his beautiful boyfriend, Neil had made up his mind to change that.

He closed his textbook with a flourish, setting it onto his own desk with a happy grin. He sat with his back against the wall by his bed, his legs laying across the bed, bending at the knees, where the bottom halves of his legs dangled. He appraised Todd's back one more time before speaking.

"Hey, Todd... I'm bored." Neil called across the small room with a slight grin.

Todd tenses for that moment when he realizes that he's not alone in the room, and that the other person in that room is actually talking to him, and is not being rude. Neil was expecting this, of course, and simply waits for Todd to relax and forget his childhood mechanisms of defense. The bony shoulders relax and then a blond head turns to face him with an annoyed huff, "Well, what do you want me to do about it...?" The beautifully quiet melody of Todd's voice rings across the room in response.

Neil smiles huge because Todd is so adorable, wow, and he knows in an instant that he'll win this one. Todd's annoyance is not at Neil, but grows because he is already annoyed at something else. Logically, this is his textbook, Neil deduces. He keeps that large smile on- the one that Todd can't resist- as he looks into Todd's eyes from across the dorm, and Todd, though he's known Neil for a while now, is still struck by how warmly piercing Neil's eyes are, even from that distance. Neil speaks again, breaking Todd's thoughts, "Stop studying and get your cute butt over here."

Todd, as he does, blushes pink at what he knows to be what Neil wants. "But, Neil I gotta study this. Chemistry is kicking this cute butt right now, and if I'm not careful, I may actually get a C in that class!"

"Oh, Meeks can help you later tonight. Come on...!" He whined as he drew out the 'o' in 'on' and gave a small pout, "You should take a break. Over studying is just as bad as not studying or under studying." He huffed.

Todd's eyes visibly flicked from Neil's eyes to Neil's pouty bottom lip and then back to his glinting eyes, and Neil knew with a thrill that Todd was about to give in. "Just a quick break." He said, convincingly.

That was the last push that Todd needed, before he stood from his desk, walked over to Neil's bed and crawled into Neil's lap with an almost imperceptible smile that Neil could always recognize without trouble.

They sat there for a few minutes; Todd's head resting on Neil's chest, and Neil's hands rubbing circles in Todd's back, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of the embrace. After who-knows-how-many-minutes, Neil's right hand slides up to cup Todd's cheek, tilting his head up, and the left slides to curl around the small waist of his tiny boyfriend.

Their lips should have been accustomed to each other already, but Todd swears that every time their lips meet, it's like the first time, and that wonderful spark of electricity races down his spine in a perfectly beautiful sensation. His eyes slide effortlessly closed and he sighs, long and happy, as he pulls back for just a moment. Then Neil is swooping back in, eyes also closed in sheer appreciation for Todd's soft lips, and then the pecks become longer, the kisses become more drawn out, and slowly, after Neil waited a comfortable amount of time and long kisses, Neil carefully and gently runs his tongue along Todd's bottom lip. It doesn't feel like Neil is pressuring Todd into anything, the smaller boy notes happily, and, as shyly as always, he tentatively opens his mouth to Neil.

Neil is kind enough to know that this is a pretty big deal for Todd, so he takes it slow, just entering Todd's mouth at first, to allow him to relax into the sensation. When Todd responds in kind, Neil smiles against Todd's mouth- albeit a little awkwardly- and licks the roof of Todd's mouth, who then shivers a little. The boy mimics Neil's actions, and Neil takes that to be a positive sign that he could take it further. He sloppily begins to explore the slightly familiar contours of Todd's gorgeous mouth, delighted to taste the remains of mint toothpaste. Todd reaches up to grip Neil's shoulders tightly for support, as he is beginning to lean backward a little, from both the force of the kiss, and the fact that he was going weak, melting all over because of this heaven. Neil strokes Todd's cheek with his thumb, and curls his left arm tighter around the smaller boy. Todd moves to straddle Neil's lap, accidentally clacking their teeth together, which breaks them up for more adequate air than the air that their noses had meagerly provided. Todd puffed a little, catching his breath.

The poor boy was only able to catch his breath for so long before a pair of lips were on his right jaw and his breath caught in his throat, sticking for a moment as Neil's soft, closed mouth pressed into his jawline. Todd squeezed Neil's shoulders reassuringly, and Neil smiling against his skin, and moved downwards with the soft, gentle pecks. He trailed these pecks all over the sensitive spot on Todd's neck- the place Neil always and absolutely adored to kiss. Todd shivered and squirmed a little, recalling exactly how easily stimulated was this incredibly sensitive area on the right side of his neck. He had to drop his head onto Neil's shoulder just to keep from completely dying inside. He was lucky that it took more than neck kisses to arouse him, or else they'd be in trouble. They'd both sworn early on in their relationship that neither of them were looking for sex, nor did they want it. Consenting age may have been approaching fast, but neither of them was ready for that, so they relievedly agreed at the beginning of their relationship not to do something that would go too far.

However, despite the fact that Todd wasn't easily aroused, this didn't mean that Neil's lips against his neck weren't obscene or that they weren't _so_ good at this...

Neil, at some point during Todd's thoughts which were miraculously still functioning (barely, and not for long now), had begun to switch to open-mouthed kisses that mouthed poetry and play lines wordlessly across Todd's sensitive skin. Todd whimpered and squirmed a bit more, and Neil had to grip both of Todd's hips to ensure that grinding wasn't about to happen because if it were, they'd both have to take care of themselves separately, and yet staring desperately at each other, which was nearly torturous and... Yeah. Best just to not let the grinding start.

Neil did, however, let the licks begin, as he flicked his tongue all across the one spot that absolutely _killed_ his adorable lover, and, as he had expected, said lover let out a small whine, that went straight to the shivers running down Neil's spine. Todd sighed softly, leaning his head back and to the side for Neil, who took advantage and began to nip at the sweet spot and the newly exposed skin around it with equal parts a happy and a devious smile. Todd groaned in a whole new way than his quiet, bored, study groan, and Neil hummed in response, encouraging the noise. Neil began biting on the skin gently, before sucking hard and then licking apologies into the spot that drove Todd wild. Todd was panting heavily, and once the bruise was sufficiently visible, Neil pulled off with a smirk.

Todd growled softly, but he couldn't deny that that was absolutely incredible. He huffed and pushed Neil fully against the wall, and began to press feather-light kisses slowly against the left side of Neil's neck; the side with the sweet spot, he knew. He grinned at the hitch in Neil's breath, and took that as a sign to begin his imitation of Neil's actions just now, but with his own personal taste.

Todd was a slow one. He was shy, so most of his actions were hesitant anyways, but then once he got going, he liked to drag things out because you could have more time to savor the moment, then. So, when he obscenely ran his tongue all along Neil's neck, on both sides, he was just taking his sweet time, feeling the amazingness of Neil's neck against his mouth. Neil was a patient person, but he wasn't perfect, and when he and Todd went this far, he always grew as impatient as a man who has gone five years without water only to be placed in front of the Fountain of Youth itself and told to wait. He leaned his head breathlessly against the wall, dazed. Todd licked back to Neil's sensitive left and began to nip there repeatedly. Every time, Neil would huff another breath of impatient air. Todd would only smile and keep going. He took his wonderful time turning those nips into bites, and then he took that moment to leave a winding labyrinth of biting kisses all over Neil's neck, before painstakingly returning to the left side via the line of Neil's jaw and chin.

Neil was squirming beneath Todd's thighs, so Todd ensured that he kept his own hips away from Neil's. Neil sighed softly, breathing heavily as Todd's lips wrapped around the sweet spot on his neck and sucked a bruise into formation.

Once Todd was satisfied with the size of the hickey, he leaned heavily against Neil's chest with a sedated and lazy smile, hands entwined around Neil's neck. Neil had his arms encircling Todd's waist and the pair merely sat like this for hours until dinner, as they both listened to the sound of mingled breathing.

"Add Sunday afternoons spent making out with my boyfriend to my list of favorite things, Todd. That was exactly what we needed. You're welcome." Neil chirped happily.

Todd smiled back, laughing softly, but saying nothing, before ducking his head shyly. The pair cuddled until dinner time.  
_Neil was right, that was for sure,_ Todd thought. _Lazy, hot, Sunday afternoon kisses are the best._


End file.
